Season 13: Amazing Race
Season 13- Total Sims Amazing Race is the thirteenth of Total Sims Series. It consists eighteen episodes with 24 campers, all 12 teams in it, The host is Jakey, hostess is Kacey, and the prize is $1,000,000 once again. Alexa & Karen- 29 and 25 years old, both sisters, they return back for another season! Alex and Karen are best friends with Carmen and Melissa, and friends with Caroline and Karolina, Andre and Arianna. Alex and Karen have an alliance with Carmen and Melissa, Bri and Jonas. Alex and Karen are enemies with Alexis and Jaden. They made finals with Carmen and Melissa, Bri and Jonas but lost the battle to 5-3-1 votes. They placed 2nd. Alex and Karen are runner-ups of Season 13 Amazing Race. Alexis & Jaden- Both 20 years old, daters, and newbies. Alexis and Jaden are dating each other and made a showmance to get farther in the game. They're enemies with Alex and Karen. Alexis and Jaden placed 4th. They voted for Bri and Jonas to win. Andre & Arianna- 18 and 13 years old, one returns back and one is a newbie. Andre and Arianna are friends with Alex and Karen. They placed 10th. Andre and Arianna voted for Carmen and Melissa to win. Ava & Sofia- 17 and 16 years old, both cousins and newbies. Ava and Sofia are friends with Bella and Chantal. They placed 11th. Ava and Sofia voted for Bri and Jonas to win. Bella & Chantal- Both 20 years old, and sisters, they return back for another season! Bella and Chantal are friends with Ava and Sofia. They placed 5th. Bella and Chantal voted for Alex and Karen to win. Bri & Jonas- 21 and 17 years old, both daters and newbies. Bri and Jonas are in a relationship together. They're friends with Alex and Karen, Carmen and Melissa, Caroline and Karolina. They're in the alliance with Alex and Karen, Carmen and Melissa. Bri and Jonas made finals with Alex and Karen, Carmen and Melissa and won the million dollar prize due to a 5-3-1 votes. They placed 1st. Bri and Jonas are the true winners of Season 13 Amazing Race. Carmen & Melissa- 21 and 27 years old, both sisters, they return back for another season! Carmen and Melissa are best friends with Alex and Karen. and friends with Bri and Jonas, Bella and Chantal, Caroline and Karolina. They're in an alliance with Alex and Karen, Bri and Jonas. Carmen and Melissa made finals with Alex and Karen, Bri and Jonas but lost the battle due to 5-3-1 votes. They made 3rd place. Caroline & Karolina- 17 and 15 years old, both sisters, one returns back and one is a newbie. Caroline and Karolina are friends with Alex and Karen. They both placed 7th. Carolina and Karolina voted for Alex and Karen to win. Chris & Mike- Both 19 years old and brothers, they return back for another season! Chris and Mike have an alliance with Stelios and Takis. They placed 8th. Chris and Mike voted for Bri and Jonas to win. Eric & James- Both 17 years old, both daters and newbies. Eric and James are in a relationship together and made it farther. Its known that Eric knew that James had a crush on him since the begin of their childhood and explains why Eric showed up at last minute when James and his brother Brian showed up last. Eric and James placed 6th. They voted for Bri and Jonas to win. Jay & Lela- 16 and 18 years old, both daters and newbies. Jay and Lela have an odd relationship which is why they became the first team voted off the show. They placed 12th. Jay and Lela voted for Bri and Jonas to win. Stelios & Takis- 23 and 22 years old, both brothers, they return back for another season! Stelios and Takis have an alliance with Chris and Mike. They placed 9th. Stelios and Takis voted for Alex and Karen to win.